Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on semiconductor devices. Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) have been used for various applications including but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters. Further, flyback diodes or freewheeling diodes are often used to eliminate flyback, which is the sudden voltage spike seen across an inductive load when its supply voltage is suddenly reduced or removed.
The direction of current flow through IGBTs operating as switches or motor drivers may be different in different operating cycles. In a forward mode of the IGBT, the pn-body diode at the body-drain junction of the IGBT is reversely biased and the resistance of the device can be controlled by the voltage applied to the gate electrode of the IGBT. Further, in a reverse mode, the pn-body diode is forwardly biased. In general, it is desired to keep switching losses of semiconductor devices low.